User talk:MoonCheese
Welcome Hi MoonCheese -- we are excited to have Wallace and Gromit Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro OTRS Message/Resolved Hi there. I recently received an e-mail message from you regarding database errors. It looks like that problem is related to our recent upgrade to MediaWiki 1.12 and some temporary database issues we've had with it. The problem should be resolved now. Please let me know if you've encountered any other issues. -- JaeSharp 05:28, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hi there, and welcome! I'm just stopping by to introduce myself and to offer a helping hand if you need some tips on content building, templates, categories or whatever. Just drop a note on my talk page and I'll see it. I'm looking forward to seeing this wiki develop! —Scott (talk) 13:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi. I'm Wendy, and can usually be found over at Muppet Wiki, but I also love Wallace & Gromit so I had to come visit. I was browsing around your site, which I think looks fantastic incidentally and is fun to read through. Anyhow I noticed you don't have any infoboxes for books like you do for the films. I wondered if you'd mind if I put one in? I don't want to step on your toes if you have some other ideas for books so I figured I'd ask first. -- Wendy (talk) 00:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi again. I wondered if you had ever thought about moving the main page from "Main Page" to "Wallace & Gromit Wiki"?? I always think it looks nicer to have the wiki title out front rather than "Main Page", but it also helps search engines find you (which in theory sends people this way!). What do you think? -- Wendy (talk) 23:33, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :I think it's a great idea! MoonCheese 05:55, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good! -- Wendy (talk) 19:50, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Spotlight You've probably noticed by now, but the W&G wiki is one of the wikia spotlights this week; it looks like it's already sending some people over here! -- Wendy (talk) 03:45, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *Yup. I popped over from the Radio Control wiki when I saw the feature notice, but I was saddened to see how an anon vandal had screwed up the main page. I signed in under my regular Wikia username, expanded both Wallace (which was empty except for the photo) and 62 West Wallaby Street (which came up nearly empty) on a random search. Oh, and I did fix the main page before I signed in. Good luck with the project! --PMDrive1061 17:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Assistance? Hello, I spend most of the time that i am on the internet on the official wallace and gromit forum at http://www.wallaceandgromit.com. I Think how you have developed this wiki is brilliant but perhaps you could get other knowledgeable fans to come to this wiki by asking aroud on the official forum. There are several members of the wallace and gromit forum that could help expand this wiki in many ways. Since this morning i have made 10 edits expanding the amount of information on these subjects and i intend to add as much as i can to this wiki. I hope that others can share some knowledge on the dynamic duo and expand this wiki greatly. p.s. The date that i made the edit appears to be wrong, itssaying i made this original post in january 2008. I think there is something wrong with your date setting. Affiliation Request Hi, recently my Wiki http://wikiventions.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page has linked to some of your inventions pages, can we request that you add a link to our page on your taskbar. We have added you to an affiliations link on ours. We hope that when our Wiki eventually grows a community we can interlink users, making both Wikis grow. New Design Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. I was just wondering, if it would be ok to give your Wiki a new look. A new skin/main page makeover, etc. Please get back to me and let me know if this is alright. - Wagnike2 19:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Please make me an admin and bureaucrat on this wiki Hello. I found about this wiki, and decided to help out. However, you haven't made a single edit on this wiki since 2009, and there are a lot of vandal pages which need to be deleted. Either way, I would like to become an admin and bureaucrat on this wiki, as I've made a lot of edits and I'm a big fan of Wallace & Gromit, so if you do come back, please do that. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 20:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I'm an admin and bureaucrat here now, but it will still be appreciated if you did come back... :) Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 18:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Could you please delete the wallace and gromit INSHEEPSULATION ad page please, NOT the insulation. Many thanks, Rainbowguy.